<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cooling down by MammothMutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591427">cooling down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MammothMutt/pseuds/MammothMutt'>MammothMutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scaredy Squirrel (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fat - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut, hyper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MammothMutt/pseuds/MammothMutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing but fat smut, like alot of fat smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cooling down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scaredy bent down to open the oven door, the rush of heat flowing out along with the sweet aroma of the freshly baked cookies. Scaredy couldn't help but smile, his large squirrel tale swaying above his bare rump. Working completely naked, save for the apron, Scaredy was currently getting dessert ready for him and his lover. His mate, a skunk by the name Dave, was sitting in the living room, wedged into the double-wide sofa and watching something on the TV. This wasn't an uncommon event, if there were to be any changes it would be for Scaredy to be right beside huge skunk, their corpulent frames crushing the furniture more so then what it already was. Both fur's were far past the word 'fat', and it was getting harder to even classify them as obese. Both Scaredy and Dave loved being their sizes, and loved watching the other grow. It added a dynamic to their relationship that was so personal, the want to see his lover grow, to swell and expand. It wasn't odd for them to try and find ways to grow together, which was the reason Scaredy was currently in the kitchen, baking up two baker's dozen of sugar cookies. Scaredy had a knack for baking, and his own recipe's made for delicious fatty treats, extra butter, and made with heavy cream to make the baked treats extra thick and chewy.</p><p>Humming a small tune now, Scaredy was making small decorations along the tray of cookies, a lining around the silver tin, two jugs of milk for both of the well padded lover's. As Scaredy hummed he moved around a bit, doing a small jig that let his frame jostle around. Being constricted by almost nothing it allowed the squirrel to move around as he pleased, something both he and Dave enjoyed. When they were home together and comfortable the two would often walk around completely nude, letting the other marvel and adore the other. The two had a healthy sex life, completely enamored with one another mentally, and physically. It wasn't odd for small pecks on the cheek to turn into passionate make out sessions, and then to sensual loving. With so much flesh to touch, fondle, squeeze and jiggle it wasn't hard to imagine why groping happened so often. There was however one more thing that managed to work it's way into the bedroom, food. Food was such an essential part of their lives together that adding it into their sex lives made a lot of sense. Stuffing the other, or each other, until they were fit to burst, to feel their belly tight and packed with food. To heft up so much belly and watch it jiggle, it really did a number on them. Food and sex were so intertwined into his life that the aroma of the cookies had both made Scaredy drool a bit, and cause his cock to stir and slowly push out. He could feel it push into the soft adipose of his belly that drooped over his thighs, his belly apron pushing into his actual apron, the string growing lose around the thick layer of back fat.</p><p>A heavy paw on his bouncing booty caught Scaredy from his daydream. It lingered there for a moment, squeezing the thick pair of cheeks before a soft, warm sack of blubber pushed against his back. Scaredy couldn't help but smile as he felt another hand slide up under his apron and squeeze a thick love handle, then move up further and grope one of his meaty moobs, his chest easily overflowing the endearing paw. He couldn't help but push back against the hand on his doughy rear, getting a deep rumble from behind him.</p><p>"I take it someone got hungry?" Scaredy said, chuckling and sending his belly rolling.</p><p>"Mmm you know I'm always hungry when it's you." came the skunk. Where as Scaredy had a more pear shaped frame, his fat sitting on his lower half wonderfully, Dave was a more all around, a thick chest that sat on above a drooping belly, the sack of blubber resting on the big skunk's thighs when he stood. "How much longer fatass?" Dave asked jokingly, nuzzling the buck of Stan's neck. The squirrel turned and looked at his mate before kissing him on the cheek, their bellies sloshing and pushing into one another.</p><p>"Just took them out the oven big guy." Scaredy said as he felt those heavy paws roam down his body and gently grope the sides of his belly. "Was just doing a little decorating is all so they can look just as good as they taste."</p><p>"Since you made them I already know they'll taste good." replied Dave. Scaredy couldn't help but blush as his mate kissed him on the lips, his hands still squeezing on the squirrel's love-handles. Scaredy reached down to the tray and picked up a cookie, waving it in front of Dave as he opened his mouth. Scaredy slid the cookie into the waiting maw and watched as his lover ate the whole thing, the cookie about the size of a CD. He watched Dave swallow it down and lick his lips, all the while pushing himself into Scaredy more.</p><p>"How'd it taste?" Scaredy asked</p><p>"Wonderful, but still a little hot." Dave replied as he wiped s few crumbs from his face. Stan's smile upturned as he looked at the big skunk, a seductive grin forming.</p><p>"Oh? Well maybe we should go let them cool." Scaredy said, backing out of the kitchen and pulling Dave along with him. Dave grinned as he let Scaredy turn and lead him towards the bedroom. Dave watched those twin orbs bounce and wobble before him, his arousal slowly rising as he watched them roll back and forth, Scaredy purposefully putting a sexy swing in his gait. The two +++ sized mate's entered the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. Dave laying above Scaredy as the two locked into a passionate kiss. Both of them let their hands run down the other, feeling the thick layers of pudge on their lover, groping at swells of adipose and only increasing their arousal. Their bellies squished and sloshed against each other, a wave of wobbling blubber as they hugged their bodies together.</p><p>"I love you so much." Dave pulled away, his face flushed as he panted for air.</p><p>"Oh shut it." Scaredy pulled Dave's head back down, locking mouths as their tongues danced around one another. Scaredy gripped hard on the skunk's thickly padded back, getting a rumble from his lover. "Dave, I need you." Scaredy whined out as he puled away from the kiss. Dave nodded as he pulled away, pushing Stan's thick thighs apart and placing himself between them. He relished in feeling those massive cylinders of flab brush against his love handles, seeing how Scaredy's belly was so large that even when laying back his belly still covered his lap. He looked up at his mate, Scaredy's cheeks a bright red as he panted out, his moobs pushing up into his neck, swallowing it up. He needed the big rodent in more ways then one. Dave hefted up his wobbling table muscle and placed it on top of Scaredy's belly, revealing his overly large skunk schlong, it's musk filling the air. Dave's cock when flaccid was something wonderful, thick and fat just like it's owner and slapping along his thigh. When hard it filled out to it's powerful foot and a half size, and so thick and fat that it could never point all the way straight, bending at it's own weight. Beneath his meat were a pair of nuts the size of professional bowling balls, the heavy orbs always fighting for space with his thighs whenever he wore clothes. Dave grabbed Scaredy by his waist, and pulled him forward, letting his cock brush against Scaredy's inner thigh, coaxing a moan from the squirrel underneath him.</p><p>Dave hefted Scaredy's thighs up, letting his bare ass lift from the bed ever so slightly. Slowly, Dave pushed inside Scaredy's depths, his pre the only lube he needed. Scaredy gasped out as he felt his walls stretch with skunk cock, it's thickness hitting every last spot as it slid inside. Inch after inch pushed forward into him until he finally filled his lover, five inches of luscious skunk meat still left. Scaredy moaned out, his belly rising and falling with each breath as he could feel Dave pull back, then pump back in, his pace slow and tender.</p><p>"Ah~" Scaredy gasped as he felt the pace pick up a bit. The wet sounds of flesh smacking flesh filled the room, pounds of blubber and lard slapping against one another echoing off the walls. Dave grunted as he picked up his pace, pumping faster and sending both his and Scaredy's bodies rocking back and forth. He slammed against his mate's blubber padded backside, his belly rocking and sloshing in a sluggish motion on top as he let his tongue roll out of his mouth. Scaredy's moans grew louder and louder, his pleasure on the edge of release as he felt his own cock push against the folds of his overhang, the sensitive overhead smothered by all of that wonderfully soft fat. Dave could feel his own euphoria reaching it's peak, his pumping much harder as he grew closer and closer to climax. Grunts, groans, and moans escaped from the bedroom as the heat of the moment intense, carnal desires being met as the two fat behemoths sated their needs. Dave pulled out slowly, making sure to tease Scaredy as he signaled the hefty squirrel to turn around. Scaredy quickly rolled over and got on all fours, showing a clear view of his wobbling behind. The thick spheres of adipose jostling and jiggling as he turned, his tail swaying back and forth above the hills of flesh. Dave licked his lips as he pushed back inside, watching his cock vanish in the folds of lard. His entire cock was swallowed by Scaredy's massive ass, only making him hornier as he grabbed onto a pair of thick love-handles, pumping up into his love's rump. He watched it bounce, jiggle, jostle, and roll with each pump, his big belly resting above it as he leaned forward, gripping harder. With one final grunt and push Dave came, thick globs of skunk seed filling Scaredy. Scaredy moaned, his own cock finally shooting it's load and covering his overhand in sticky, opaque liquid Dave stayed locked there, his orgasm tapering off as he slowly pulled out, cum slowly oozing out of Stan's ass and down his thick thighs. Scaredy turned over as Dave climbed onto the bed and hugged his mate tight, kissing and nuzzling him as they squished into one another.</p><p>"Mmm...I think I worked up quite the appetite." Dave chuckled as he rubbed his belly, a loud rumble emanating from it.</p><p>"The cookies are probably done cooling now hun." Scaredy rubbed Dave's massive belly, watching his paws sink into it.</p><p>"Nah...I want something a little...nuttier." Dave snickered as he pulled the blankets up over them, the next romp soon to be ensuing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>